Foundation primers are well known in the cosmetics industry. A foundation primer is a base composition applied to the face prior to application of foundation. Primers may correct color, correct the appearance of unevenly pigmented skin, and create a base for application of foundation to provide a smooth perfected finish to facial skin. Foundation primers are typically applied, allowed to dry, and followed by application of foundation. Lash primers are also known, most often in mascaras sold in two pack form. These types of mascaras typically contain a primer composition for application to the lashes first, and a second colored mascara composition. In most cases the primer compositions are white or grayish in color to distinguish the primer from the actual mascara product, and the primer is allowed to dry before the mascara is applied.
Women who use beauty products most often lead very busy lives. Often they do not have the time or inclination to carefully follow instructions to maximize the effectiveness of their beauty products. For example, with two pack lash products, women simply apply them sequentially without paying much attention to amount or timing. Moreover, the products often contain only very generic instructions that advise the user to apply products sequentially but with no additional guidance on timing or volume. Leaving the specific details to the consumer does not always provide the optimal result. One other complication is that in typical two pack products the primer compositions are white or gray in color. When the primer and mascara coats are sequentially applied, the primer often mutes the color intensity of the final product on the lashes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a composition for application to keratin fibers such as hair, lashes or brows that may serve multiple functions including color lashes, a primer composition for application to lashes or brows to improve the benefits of a subsequently applied mascara or brow color, or a lash sealant that will make lashes to which mascara has been applied water proof or water resistant. It is also an object of the invention to provide a composition that is mixable with other product compositions in the wet state such that when the composition of the invention is applied sequentially with other products with no intervening dry time the two compositions are mixable, and when mixed, provide significantly improved end benefits without sacrificing color intensity.